Conventional circuit breakers are usually placed in operative position in banks of side by side units, with only the operating handle extending visibly through an edge of the casing of the circuit breaker. This handle has two extreme positions, one when the circuit breaker is in circuit completing position, and the other extreme position in circuit interrupting position. When the load circuit therethrough is overloaded, it "blows," that is, the load circuit is interrupted by a circuit overload responsive element, which simultaneously causes the operating handle to move to an intermediate position. When a number of such circuit breakers are in a group, as they conventionally are, it is difficult to ascertain which circuit breaker has its handle in "blown" position, particularly as most circuit breakers are in cellars or other dark locations, and even when in brightly lit areas, it is difficult to find the particular circuit breaker which has blown, which is very necessary, so that the cause of the overload may be found and corrected before resetting the circuit breaker, the resetting being done by moving the operating handle to the "OFF" position before it can be moved to the "ON" position.
With this invention, a light emitting diode, hereinafter designated as an L.E.D., located in the same casing edge as the handle, lights up and stays lit up so long as the operating handle remains in blown position, thus making it very easy for the blown circuit to be spotted, the cause repaired, and the operating circuit restored.